Molded articles are well known and commonly used. Molded articles having delicate structures formed therein or thereon can be challenging to mold and to subsequently process and handle. Injection molding small delicate articles is typically accomplished by injecting molten (co)polymer into a mold cavity, applying additional heat to the molten (co)polymer while in the mold cavity for a time sufficient to allow the molten (co)polymer to flow into the small crevices within the mold cavity, and subsequently cooling the mold to allow the molten (co)polymer to solidify within the mold cavity, thereby forming an injection molded article.